I'm A Soul Man!
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Tigress and Viper were mad at Po and Crane, and it's up to the Dragon Warrior and the Master of Crane-style to fix it! Question is, how? R&R!


**I saw this on "Drake and Josh" and found this song, I felt it is good but my little sister disagreed with me, kids…**

**Anyway, the same old things, don't flames on me and I don't own KFP and D&J. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**I'm a Soul Man**

_**by Arecus. Conberma

* * *

**_

Po was sighing under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, desperately. Just then, a red-crowned crane appeared beside him, he said, "Hey, what gives the Dragon Warrior sighing?" he teased.

"Hey, Crane." Po replied, sighing heavily without look at him and still feeling depress.

"Whoa, 'The Big Sigh'. What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside him.

"I got Tigress mad today." Po answered, shortly.

"How?" Crane asked, but then something shot in his mind. "Wait, let me guess. You accidentally spilled the noodles on her again?" he guessed.

"No, _**worse**_." Po corrected. "I accidentally tripped myself into her room while she was CHANGING her clothes, NAKED."

"Nooo…" Crane said in disbelief, eye-widened, suddenly felt a shiver down his spines.

"Yes."

A second later made Crane questioned again quickly, "Changing into what?"

"Training clothes."

"Oh, thank goodness." Crane said in relief.

Po stared at him blankly as he continued. "Anyway, I want to cheer her up but I can't come up anything."

Returning back his 'The Big Sigh' state, Crane stared at him a while and thought that he could tell him something private between relationship since he and Viper were dating and Po and Tigress as well. "Ya, now that you mention, I also got Viper mad too not a while ago." He admitted.

That gave Po an attention, it was not everyday that Crane easily got mad at a girl. "Then what did you do?"

"I…" at first, he was too embarrassingly to spill it out. But instead, he whispered in Po's ears.

After hearing it, Po was eye-widened than Crane. "SHUT. UP!" he shouted in extra-disbelief and Crane shushed him.

"And don't you dare tell anyone, and by I mean, ANYONE about it!!" Crane declared and Po nodded.

"Hey, especially Monkey and Mantis, I know." Po added. Monkey and Mantis would spread it out widely if they found out.

"Okay, now we're in the same situation, we need to think of something, something fast." Crane said.

"We need to do something!" Po and Crane said in unison.

Suddenly, a crowd of cheers roared below them, as they perked down and saw a music competition was being held down there. In a second, both of them have thought of something as they shared a smirk.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Po asked.

"You know you've got my back." Crane replied. And they started to race down to the valley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress and Viper were having their break-time after the training. Both of them were still furious about what their boyfriend did to them. Tigress spoke first, arms crossed. "That Po, thanks to him, now I feel disgrace." She said as she buried her embarrassment face into her paws.

"At least you're only let him see your…_nude_ body." Viper tried to say it as quiet as possible for not letting any villagers hear them. She continued, "I have been worse. Crane saw my diary and he tore it with his beak!" Viper furiously said.

On the other hand…"It was an ACCIDENT!" Crane cried.

"I mean, seriously, how could you break a book with you beak?" Po chuckled.

Crane groaned, "I was panic back there. And when I nervous or panic, my beak can destroy or break anything!" he explained.

"Even a brick?"

"Except that."

"Hey, there it is!" Po declared as he pointed at the crowd and a huge stage.

"And I _see_ something better." Crane added.

"What?"

"Tigress and Viper are here."

"What!!?"

Crane groaned again as he pulled Po quickly behind the stage. When they saw their girlfriend who they were also attracted by this music competition, Crane thought a while, "Okay, the girls are outside and we are behind the stage, as it's according to the plan. And--"

"Hey, Crane! Check this out!" Po said as he showed him a pair of black suite, a pair of sunglasses and two black hats. And the most importantly, their sizes looked perfectly to them.

Crane was speechless as he examined the costumes, which a song hit his mind. He gave Po a smile, "I know exactly what song are we sing." He said as he whispered the plan into Po's ears again and Po was nodding while his avian was whispering.

* * *

After 30 minutes of the music bands and contestants' performances, the host jumped out of the stage and announced, "Okay, thank you Team Flare. And now, our next contestants--" while he was yapping, Tigress and Viper both whispering to each other.

"So…what do you think about the boys now?" Viper asked.

"I don't know…" Tigress confessed. "Maybe we should head back--" suddenly the host's words caught Tigress's and Viper's attention as he recalled.

"Give it up for Master Po and Master Crane, for they're going to sing "I'm A Soul Man"!" he announced loudly, and the crowds were half-gasped and half-surprised.

When Po and Crane came out, the girls screamed crazily as they were wearing in fashionable black suite (maybe like in MIB, I think…) with a pair of sunglasses and a black hat to suit it perfectly. And they could see their girlfriends were under the stage too, not too far either.

"You ready?" Crane asked in whisper.

"Get ready to feel the THUNDER!" Po announced as the music started.

Tigress and Viper were too awestricken that they were speechless, but they were going to watch them anyway.

**Crane:**_ I'm comin' to ya_

_On a dusty road_

_Good lov'in I've got a truck load_

_And when you get it_

_You've got somethin'_

_So don't worry_

_'Cause I'm comin'_

**Po and Crane:**_ I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

**Crane**_: Get what I got_

_The hard way_

_And I'll make it better_

_Each and every day_

**Po:**_ So honey_

_Now don't you fret_

_'Cause you ain't seen_

_Nothin' yet_

**Po and Crane:**_ I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

**Crane:**_ Well grab a rope_

_And I'll pull ya in_

_Give ya hope_

**Po and Crane:**_ And be your only boyfriend_

**Po:**_ Yeah _**(Crane:**_ Yeah_**)**

_Yeah _**(Crane**_: Yeah_**)**

Without a thought, they pulled Tigress and Viper up the stage and danced with the boys swung them aside and swung back to their chest and continued to singing.

**Po and Crane:**_ I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

As the music finished, the crowd cheered loudly or should I say, insanely? Just when Po and Crane turned at their girlfriends, their lips were suddenly pressed against their lovers. The crowd let out 'awwww' and others sweet-sighing, it took like forever until their lips were departed.

"So…you two forgive us?" Crane was first to ask.

The female masters stared at each other a few seconds and then Tigress spoke first with a grin, "Maybe…"

"Right after you carry us back to the Jade Palace!" Viper announced as the girls hopped themselves into their boyfriends' arms or wings.

Po and Crane gave them each a high-five, and turned at the female masters. "Anything for my princess!" they said in unison and they shared laughter and raced to the Jade Palace.

_**The End

* * *

**_

**So…what do you think? REVIEW, plz!!!**


End file.
